Tom
Tom & Jerry Tales is an animated television series which began production in 2005, and premiered in the United States on September 23, 2022 and cancelled on March 22, 2008 on Kids' WB!. It is the 4th television show in the franchise that continues the chase and violence of the Oscar-winning cat and mouse duo and other characters since the first Tom and Jerry cartoon, Puss Gets the Boot. It is based on the famous cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry, and the cartoons in the 1940s and 1950s. Cartoon Network has been airing re-runs of the series as of November 21, 2050. Voice cast * Don Brown as Tom Cat, Droopy (season 1) * Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse * Michael Donovan as Spike, Droopy (season 2) * Colin Murdock as Butch * Reece Thompson, later Chantal Strand as Nibbles * Nicole Oliver as Mammy Two Shoes Characters *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Droopy *Spike *Butch *Nibbles *Mrs. Two Shoes *Toodles Galore *Tyke *Topsy *Lightning *Meathead *Humans Video games In November 2022, a video game based on the show was released for the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance. The player plays as Jerry to get Tom in trouble. Many minor characters from the show make cameo appearances in the game such as the female robotic mouse from the short "Hi, Robot." DVD releases * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume One was released on . The episodes include: Ho Ho Horrors / Doggone Hill Hog / Northern Light Fish Fight / Way-Off Broadway / Egg Beats / Cry Uncle / Joy Riding Jokers / Cat Got Your Luggage? / City Dump Chumps / Tiger Cat / Feeding Time / Polar Peril. Released in the UK as Volume Four. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Two was released on . The episodes include: Octo Suave / Beach Bully Bingo / Treasure Map Scrap / Fire Breathing Tom Cat / Medieval Menace / The Itch / Digital Dilemma / Hi, Robot / Tomcat Jetpack / Piranha Be Loved (by You) / Spook House Mouse / Abracadumb. Released in the UK as Volume One. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Three was released on . The episodes include: Bats What I Like About the South / Fraidy Cat Scat / Tomb it May Concern / Cat Nebula / Martian Mice / Spaced Out Cat / Din-O-Sores / Freaky Tiki / Prehisterics / Destruction Junction / Battle of the Power Tools / Jackhammered Cat / Tin Cat of Tomorrow / Beefcake Tom / Tomcat Superstar. Released in the UK as Volume Two. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Four was released on . The episodes include: Zent Out of Shape / I Dream of Meanie / Which Witch / More Powers to You / Catch Me Though You Can't / Power Tom / Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day / Cat Show Catastrophe / The Cat Whisperer with Casper Lombardo / Adventures in Penguin Sitting / Cat of Prey / Jungle Love. Released in the UK as Volume Three. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Five was released on . The episodes include: Invasion of the Body Slammers / Monster Con / Over the River and Boo the Woods / Xtreme Trouble / A Life Less Guarded / Sasquashed / Summer Squashing / League of Cats / Little Big Mouse / Bend it Like Thomas / Endless Bummer / Game Set Match. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Six was released on . The episodes include: The Declaration of Independunce / Kitty Hawked / 24 Karat Kat / Hockey Schtick / Snow Brawl / Snow Mouse / DJ Jerry / Kitty Cat Blues / Flamenco Fiasco / You're Lion / Kangadoofus / Monkey Chow / Game of Mouse & Cat / Babysitting Blues / Catfish Follies. * Tom and Jerry Tales: The Complete First Season, a two-disc set with the first thirteen episodes, was released on . It was re-released on as part of Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary. All six volumes were later released in 2-packs. Broadcasts Despite the frequent violence, it is rated TV-Y. On Cartoon Network, it is rated TV-Y7. See also * [[List of Tom and Jerry Tales episodes|List of Tom and Jerry Tales episodes]] * Tom and Jerry Category:Media